The Gang Bang Theory
by DarkBeautyGlimmer
Summary: An erotic parody of the popular American TV series "The Big Bang Theory". Contains explicit sex scenes #Porn #Rape #Sex #Nudity
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, Penny!" came an enthusiastic voice from behind her. Turning, Penny smiled as Leonard, her new neighbour, hurried towards her.

"Hi sweetie," she replied, cheerfully.

"Where are you going?" he asked, following her down the flights of stairs.

"The Cheesecake Factory," Penny told him, ruefully. "Apparently sending the landlord a bow of chocolates and some snapshots of me in a lace bra isn't enough to pay my rent."

Leonard laughed, nervously.

"It'd be enough if I were your landlord. I mean, I don't mean that in a creepy way. I mean, just that I'm a nice person and you're nice so I wouldn't- I mean, I wouldn't make you pay rent and- I..." Leonard trailed off, going red.

"Goodbye, sweetie," said Penny, with an understanding smile.

Arriving at the cheesecake factory, Penny's thoughts turned to Leonard. He was kind of cute, in a pale, indoors-y kind of way.

She shook her head, and began to take peoples' orders.

Once her shift was finished, she sought out her manager.

"Ah, Penny," said her manager, seductively. She sighed. "Is our deal still on?" he purred.

"I need the money for my rent," she murmured, miserably.

"I'll take that as a yes," he replied, with a grin. Taking Penny's hand, he lead her into a store cupboard, and locked the door, pocketing the key. She was trapped.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Penny pulled away slightly, but he pinned her against the wall of the cramped store cupboard.

He peeled off her yellow, sleeveless jumper, and his hands crept under her blouse. She squirmed at his touch, but he was strong; stronger than she was. He ripped off the shirt, his eyes staring greedily at her breasts in their black silky bra.

Taking off his shirt, his hands reached for her skirt, pulling it down surprisingly gently. Left standing in her underwear, pinned against the wall of a store cupboard by her shirtless manager, Penny felt decidedly uncomfortable and began to regret this decision. But she needed the money. She had no choice but to go all the way.

Her manager took off his trousers, revealing his white boxers. Slowly, his eyelids lowered seductively, he unhooked Penny's bra. It fell to the ground, and his eyes widened with pleasure as he stared at her perfect breasts. He stroked them gently, then began to squeeze, massaging her boobs. Then he lowered himself to his knees and flicked his tongue against her right breast. He began to suck on her left boob, his hands hard at work on her right boob.

Penny let out an involuntary moan of pleasure, reluctantly enjoying the sensation of her manager's hot, wet tongue on her sensitive nipple. He slipped out of his underwear and took Penny's hand, guiding it towards his rock-hard five inches. Disgusted by what she was doing, Penny began to stroke.

Shivering with pleasure, his hands snaked around her waist, tugging teasingly at the lacy hem of her panties, before sliding them down, his hands giving her ass a good squeeze.

He took the now completely naked Penny, and lay her over his lap. He began to spank her, her boobs and ass wobbling every time his hand came into contact with her flesh.

Once her ass was red, he picked her up and sat her on his lap. He spread her legs and positioned her so that she was lying on her front on his lap. He stood up and, holding tightly to her boobs, began to thrust.

Penny whimpered with each thrust, her hips rocking back and forth.

"Enough," she said, finally. Exhausted and glistening with sweat, she pulled herself off of her manager, fluids running down her legs. He pushed her to the ground and cummed on her breasts and face, before taking a roll off cash from his pocket and throwing it at her.

"Here, you little slut." He told her, with a smirk. Cleaning his penis off on her boobs, he pulled his clothes on and left the store cupboard. Exhausted and humiliated, Penny reached for her clothes... Only to realise her manager had taken them.

Horrified, she ran through her options. She didn't have a change of clothes in her car, meaning she would have to make it all the way back to her apartment naked. She couldn't wait until the restaurant closed, because she would risk being locked in. She realised she only had one option.

She wiped off the cum as best she could, then, taking a deep breath, opened the door of the store cupboard.

The coast was clear, so she ran for the back door. To her horror, it was locked, leaving only one escape route.

Penny ran out of the kitchens, covering herself as best she could, and was halfway across the restaurant before anyone even noticed her. As the customers raised their heads, they began to shout and point, some even taking out mobiles and snapping photos of her jiggling ass, her bouncing breasts, her wet vagina. She ran for her car and pulled out of the car park, tears of humiliation burning in her eyes.

She counted out the cash. $200. Not enough. Nowhere near enough for the humiliation she had suffered.

Hoping she wouldn't be arrested, she drove back to her apartment.

She slipped in through the double doors and head up the stairs, tears running down her cheeks, wishing the elevator were still working.

She raised her hands to wipe the tears from her face, leaving her body uncovered. And, just when she thought the day couldn't get any worse, Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj turned the corner.

Howard was the first to recover, snapping a photo on his Ipod before she had a chance to cover up.

"Wolowitz!" protested Penny, covering up. Raj mumbled something and shuffled off.

"I must say Penny, though I do agree that it is rather warm out, your current attire, or lack of, doesn't seem very appropriate for public viewing," Sheldon chided her. He followed Howard and Raj off down the stairs.

"Wow," mumbled Leonard. Then he followed his friends.

Penny ran to her apartment, locking the door behind her**.**

_**Please follow and review, it means so much to me :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard made his way to the car, red-faced.

"I'll never have a chance with her," he told himself, miserably. But though he vowed to think of her only as a friend, he could not stop thinking about her naked body. Her perky breasts... Her rosy pink nipples... Her neatly shaved pussy... Her tight ass... He shook his head as though to clear it, and joined his friends in the car.

"You obviously like her," teased Wolowitz, slyly.

"Shut up, Howard," mumbled Leonard, red-faced.

They arrived at the university, and headed off to their various departments.

At lunch time, Leonard felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hello Doctor Hofstadter," came the wry voice of Leslie Winkle.

"Oh, hi Leslie," said Leonard, surprised.

"I'll see you around," she replied, spotting her colleagues and heading off.

"Ooh, is Leonard gonna get himself some Winkle?" asked Howard, sliding up behind him. "You should ask her out. Then maybe you'll stop drooling over that hot blonde across the hall."

"I... Maybe I will," decided Leonard.

That afternoon, he sought out Leslie in her lab.

"Leslie, I would like to propose an experiment." He told her, nervously.

"Oh yeah?" asked Leslie, looking up expectantly. He nodded, and walked over to her. Without hesitating, he leaned in and kissed her.

They stood there for seconds, or maybe minutes, or maybe several sunlit days, until they broke apart.

Leslie's smile was wide, as she leaned in again, this time sliding her hands up under Leonard's shirt. While they kissed, she began to unbutton it, while Leonard's hands strayed hesitantly towards her shirt buttons. She nodded, eyes bright with anticipation, and he gently unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging out of his own. They broke away and she removed her own shirt, showing her purple bra. Leonard pulled off his trousers, leaving him standing in his batman boxers, and Leslie did the same.

At the sight of Leslie in her tight purple bra and panties, Leonard's dick went hard. He pressed her against him, enjoying the feeling of her heaving bosom against his chest.

Her hands strayed to his boxers, and slipped in, gently caressing his ass. She slid his boxers down his legs and began to stroke his hard cock, occasionally flicking her tongue against his balls. Then she took him in her mouth, looking up at him impishly as her tongue worked away at his 6 inches

Leonard moaned slightly, knowing he didn't have long until he blew his load. Leslie grinned and removed her bra, revealing her 35D boobs.

He squeezed them gently, as she slipped out of her panties and made him lie on his back on her desk. She climbed on top of him and sat directly on his dick, letting out a small scream as his full 6 inches penetrated her.

She began to bounce up and down, riding his cock. Leonard reached out and grabbed her tits, as her fluids ran down her legs. He picked her up off him and lay her on the desk, before standing up and cumming on her breasts. He sighed with relief as he was finally able to blow his load.

"Thank you, Leonard. That was an interesting experiment." Leslie told him, offering him a paper towel as she cleaned herself off and pulled on her clothes.

"Thank you, too," replied Leonard, nervously. He got dressed and headed for the door. "Leslie?" he said, suddenly, "Did... Did this mean anything?"

"Of course not, Leonard. It's just for fun. It doesn't mean anything."

"Right."

But as Leonard left the room, he knew that, to him, it meant a lot. It meant he was letting go of Penny.


End file.
